


Tuesdays

by FudgingPastry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coffee Shops, Gen, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudgingPastry/pseuds/FudgingPastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hipster comes in at the same time every day – well, at least according to Aradia; you don’t work on Tuesdays and every other Thursday so you’re a little iffy on those days – and orders the same damn thing. Every single fucking day. And of course, you’re usually the one making his drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesdays

“Hey Sollux! Can you get the next person?” You stick your head out from the back room as Aradia calls your name. She stands at the espresso machine as she works on someone’s drink. You glance quickly at the drink and wince – ooh, that’s a complicated one. You nod as you pass by her, wishing her luck and step up to the register.

“Hello and welcome to Time Shenanigans, how can I—“ Your voice catches in your throat at the sight of the next customer. Your forced smile twitches like it wants to frown and you force yourself to continue with your greeting, though it lacks its original pep. “…help you?”

The hipster in front of you makes a show of taking his sweet time studying the menu, flipping his hand as he mutters and you have to force your eyes not to roll. You wait not quite patiently as he finally looks you in the eyes. He waves his hand and simply says, “The usual.”

Of course. Today is Monday, of course he’d want the same damn thing. You ring him up, quietly fuming. The hipster comes in at the same time every day – well, at least according to Aradia; you don’t work on Tuesdays and every other Thursday so you’re a little iffy on those days – and orders the same damn thing. Every single fucking day. And of course, you’re usually the one making his drink. You’ve made it so many times that you can list the exact percentages of everything you put in his drink so that it’s perfect. You remember one day Equius made his drink and the fucking idiot messed something up and the hipster took one sip, frowned, and while looking at Equius and you, dropped it into the trash and walked out.

He makes you so angry and you’ve made it your personal goal to be the only one who makes his drink. You make his drink – perfect, it must be exactly correct – and hand it to him. He takes the drink, a quiet ‘thank you’ slipping from his lips, and instead of walking out like he normally does, he sits at one of the tables, gazing out the window. Aradia bustles past you, handing the drink she was working on – yes, she made it perfectly – and rushes to get to the next customer.

When the rush dies down and you go to clean tables, he’s still sitting there, staring out the window. He takes a sip from his coffee every once in a while, but beyond that, he just sits there. You glance at his face once and he… wow, he looks kind of sad. You’re cleaning the display case when Aradia leans over the display.

“AA, I just cleaned that.”

“Whoops, sorry Sollux, but I really, really need a favor from you.” You spray the display again, wiping the cloth over it as you wait for her to explain. “Okay, so Tavros just called me and he needs help moving into a new apartment tomorrow, and I know I’m supposed to work tomorrow, but can you come in for me? Please Sollux?” You look up. She has her hands clasped in front of her, her brown eyes big and pleading. You press your fingers against the bridge of your nose, noticing that that hipster’s looking this way.

“Fine, Aradia. I’ll cover your shift.”

“Thank you so much, Sollux!” She leaps over the display to hug you tightly and you groan exasperated. Now you’ve got to clean the display  _again._

“No problem, AA.”

♊ ♒ ♊ ♒

Bright and early the next morning, you unlock Time Shenanigans and begin preparing for the day. As you start up the espresso machine to make the self-serve coffee, Equius carefully enters. You raise a hand in greeting and he nods back. He goes in the back to set the display case up for that day’s goods.

“Equius, what’s the coffee of the day?”

“I do think that it is your turn to pick.”

“Oh. Can you get me the list of what we have, then?” Equius hands you the list and you glance down it, searching for one you know hasn’t been used. You grin when you find your favorite one and write it on the black boards. Once you’re done, Equius takes one of the boards and sets it up outside while you set up the other one next to the display case. As Equius walks back in, he turns the closed sign to OPEN.

The Tuesday morning rush isn’t so bad. It might be a little less than Monday’s rush always is, but you and Equius handle it just fine. In between the morning rush and the lunch rush, you see the hipster walk in. He fiddles with his shirt sleeve and you grimace slightly at his blue striped pants. Wow. You wait for him to come up to the register and he fidgets a bit more than usual.

You raise an eyebrow at this, but you welcome him anyway.

“I didn’t think you worked on Tuesdays.” He replies.

“I don’t, but I’m filling in for someone. Now, I’m assuming you want the usual?” The hipster blinks and then glances at the display case. You begin to ring him up when he says no.

“Huh?”

“Uhm, no. Not the usual. Today’s Tuesday.” You frown, a little thrown off. This guy, the guy you make the same drink every single time you work, wants something else because today is Tuesday? Hell, you’ll never understand hipsters.

“Then what do you want?” You follow his gaze to the sign announcing the drink of the day.

“What’s an Aztec Special?”

“Oh, it’s kind of like a mocha except that we add in some cinnamon and it has little hot pepper flakes mixed in. It makes it taste a bit spicier. It’s one of my favorite drinks here, but we hardly ever make it because not everyone likes their drink spicy.” The other’s eyes widen at the last bit and he mutters. You can barely hear him, but you catch enough that you know that he wants one. Your heart does a little flip, but you ring him up and go off to make it. He moves over to the pick-up window and watches you make his drink.

“Why do you like it?” You start at the question, glancing over your shoulder. He stands a little awkwardly. He never tries to converse with you. You shift over to grab the ingredients.

“It’s different,” you reply, shrugging your shoulder. He makes an agreeable noise and you continue your work. You set the finished drink on the counter.

“Thank you, uhm… Sollux.” He says your name quietly. You watch him pick the drink up and stare at it for a moment – is he blushing? – before taking a quick sip. You laugh at the surprised face he makes.

“Told you,” you grin. He licks his lips and takes another tentative sip. He doesn’t jerk back, but a confused expression crosses his features.

“That’s fucking weird.” You laugh again, but he continues. “I take a drink and then it tickles my throat and my brain keeps thinking, ‘oh take another drink to wash it away’ and I do, but…”

“It makes it worse,” you finish, still smiling as he nods.

“Yeah. But it’s good.” You pull back, blushing faintly. “I’m Eridan by the way.”


End file.
